My Corporal
by Karrow's pen
Summary: UA, Third-Shot - Après une petite soirée bien arrosé, Eren se retrouve dans une chambre inconnue...
1. My Corporal

.

**MY CORPORAL**

**―**

Eren se sentait lourd, embrumé, jamais encore sa tête ne lui avait fait aussi mal. Le soleil qui filtrait à travers les larges rideaux brûlait ses yeux pourtant clos et la chaleur des draps l'étouffait. Pourtant il ne bougea pas, préféra rester en état de quasi somnolence et se contenta d'écouter vaguement les bruits de l'extérieur en tentant de se remémorer les événements de la veille.

Ah oui, il venait d'avoir dix-huit ans. Pour l'occasion, Mikasa et Armin avaient préparés une fête, qui avait ensuite terminé dans un bar, en compagnie de la plupart des gens de sa promotion. Il s'était prit le bec avec Jean, avait grandement discuté avec la majorité d'entre d'eux, s'était moqué de Sacha... La soirée avait été merveilleuse, mais l'excitation et l'euphorie l'avait poussé à boire plus que de raison. Et il en subissait les conséquences maintenant.

Par la suite, il savait qu'ils s'étaient un peu séparer, ils s'étaient certes rendus dans la même boîte de nuit, mais s'étaient dispersés. Et à partir de là il ne savait plus ce qu'il s'était passé. Bah, ça ne devait pas être important, il avait dû boire encore un peu, peut-être même dansé – et il espérait qu'il ne trouverait aucune vidéo compromettante sur Internet – et avait dû rentrer par la suite. Par contre il ne savait pas comment, peut-être un de ses amis, peut-être par un miraculeux coup de chance.

Il bougea un peu et se positionna sur le flanc en soupirant un peu, tirant sur la couverture en s'enfonçant dans les coussins. C'était tout de même agréable, le lit semblait plus confortable, plus chaleureux qu'habituellement, et l'odeur qui y régnait ne lui rappelait rien – ou presque. C'était musqué, fort et sensuel à la fois. Il devinait également que la fenêtre se situait à l'opposé, il s'était peut-être endormi la tête en bas. Mais alors, pourquoi les coussins seraient de ce côté-ci ?

Marre de tergiverser, il gémit faiblement en ouvrant piteusement ses yeux avant de les refermer immédiatement. Il y avait vraiment trop de lumière, il devait avoir oublier de fermer ses rideaux. Réitérant le geste, Eren entrouvrit doucement une paupière après l'autre, papillonna rapidement des yeux et regarda sa droite. La fatigue se répercutant sur son faible cerveau, il se demanda un instant depuis quand une touffe de cheveux siégeait sur son lit, avant de se rendre compte que cela devait être une personne. Il la regarda un instant, frottant ses yeux d'un geste las sans mouvements brusques et finit par écarquiller les yeux.

Il y avait quelqu'un sur son lit. Et d'après sa coupe assez « militaire », ce devait être un homme. Il ne bougea toujours pas, analysant la situation avant de détailler avec méfiance la chambre qui finalement ne lui appartenait pas. Le lit était double, simplement drapé, et la large baie vitrée se situait au fond de la chambre et donnait une large vue sur le parc du centre-ville. Une armoire en bois vernis se mariait avec le bureau où divers papiers et fichiers étaient impeccablement rangés et le sol était recouvert d'un tapis qu'il devinait très doux.

Donc, il se trouvait chez un inconnu et partageait même sa couche. Bon, peut-être qu'un aimable passant l'avait surpris dans son état d'ébriété et avait daigné lui fournir un toit. Il lui en serait même reconnaissant, il devait juste s'assurer d'une dernière étape de l'inspection. Dans un geste hésitant et craintif il releva lentement la couverture, une pointe d'espoir faisant reluire son regard, et ouvrit grand la bouche en voyant son corps nu reposer fièrement sur le lit.

Merde.

Il se trouvait chez un inconnu, dans le même lit, et totalement désapé.

Là ça commençait à faire trop !

Il rabaissa les couvertures, déglutit avec peine et regarda à nouveau la silhouette endormie à ses côtés pour finalement se rendre compte qu'elle était bel et bien réveillée. La surprise – et même la peur – le fit sursauter et reculer jusqu'au bord du lit, se reprenant après avoir faillit tomber au sol. Oui, c'était vraiment un homme, et un pas mal en plus de cela. Y avait pas à dire, même soûl il parvenait à dénicher les meilleurs partis.

Ce dernier, couché sur le ventre, l'observait avec une pointe d'amusement dans son regard et un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Il s'étira brièvement et soupira délicieusement avant de se redresser à son tour, passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et en laissant la couverture glisser jusqu'à son bassin. Jaeger ne se priva pas pour le détailler, son visage était mature mais dégageait une légère candeur de par sa rondeur. Ses lèvres fines rosées étaient tout de même un peu rouges et ses yeux fatigués étaient cernés. Il devait être à peine plus âgé que lui, mais semblait un peu plus musclé bien qu'il conservait un corps fin et assez svelte.

Mais il butait encore et toujours sur les nombreux suçons qu'il arborait.

Un flash lui revint, lui plaquant cet homme contre le mur à peine rentré chez lui, dévorant voracement ses lèvres. Il se souvint avoir ressentit une vive douleur sur son dos, et devina qu'il l'avait griffé. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il toucha le haut de son dos et se tourna pour tenter d'apercevoir sa peau, constatant sans mal sa peau rougie et meurtrie. Ses bras en avaient pâties aussi…

Une plainte le fit revenir sur terre et il reporta son regard sur son amant d'une nuit, le voyant se recoucher en soupirant, les mains de chaque côtés de sa tête.

― Me dis pas que t'as tout oublié. Soupira l'homme en fermant les yeux, l'air de vouloir se rendormir.

― Euh…

Un autre souvenir stoppa sa phrase, et il se vit pousser l'homme sur le lit, lui au-dessus, et retirer prestement ses vêtements en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait. Il avait ensuite agrippé quelques mèches de cheveux pour redresser son visage et l'embrasser passionnément tout en serrant son poignet.

– Ben, j'ai quelques souvenirs…

Ça ne l'étonnait pas, c'était souvent comme ça quand il couchait avec quelqu'un. Même si cela semblait peut-être un peu violent. Habituellement il ne passait jamais deux nuits d'affilées avec les mêmes personnes car elles estimaient que c'était physiquement impossible. Alors si en plus il était ivre, il avait dû être encore plus contraignant qu'habituellement.

― Seulement « quelques » ? Et dire que tu as été si fougueux…

Eren l'observa à nouveau, plongeant dans ses yeux à demi-ouvert et surpris par le petit sourire narquois qui étirait ses lèvres. Il arqua un sourcil et sourit brièvement avant de se baisser pour arriver à hauteur de son visage, l'observant presque avec défi. Se pourrait-il que celui-ci ne se plaindrait pas de son traitement ? Voire même… qu'il en redemandât ?

― « Fougueux »… Tu veux dire que j'ai été un bon coup ? Jusqu'à quel point ?

Sa respiration plus profonde se répercutait sur la peau frémissante de cet individu dont il ignorait pratiquement tout – le pratiquement ne faisant référence qu'à son corps qu'il connaissait par cœur à présent. Il se baissa et effleura brièvement sa jugulaire avant de l'embrasser franchement, ravi de le voir tourner sa tête dans l'autre sens pour lui laisser une plus large marge de manœuvre.

― C'est bête, je ne m'en souviens plus…

Jaeger sourit d'autant plus en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et releva tout juste le visage pour croiser son regard.

― Mm… Moi c'est de ton nom dont je ne me souviens plus.

Un rire silencieux secoua brièvement les épaules de l'homme avant qu'il n'entoure le cou d'Eren de ses bras. Il approcha leur visage et savoura la proximité de leur corps alors que la main de Jaeger commençait à se balader sur son flanc.

― Pourtant tu le gémissais avec tellement d'ardeur la nuit dernière.

Les bras de Jaeger se courbèrent pour plaquer leur torse et il effleura ses lèvres des siennes en souriant.

― Je préférerais que tu gémisses le mien.

― Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'en ai presque crié.

Il voulu dire quelque chose, mais son amant se redressa soudainement en le repoussant et sortit du lit en s'habillant. A peine avait-il passé son pantalon qu'il se retourna vers Eren, un visage sérieux quoique complice peignant ses traits.

― Je n'ai pas le temps de traîner. Il est quinze heures passés et demain je dois effectuer une mission assez importante. Je dois me préparer.

Eren resta silencieux, observant celui dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom tandis qu'un autre souvenir affluait en lui. Son amant couché sous lui, cambrant son dos en hurlant son nom les yeux presque embués. Lui, lui agrippait si fortement ses hanches qu'elles rougissaient, ses coups butoirs violents et réguliers brûlant son postérieur.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers les dernières paroles de l'homme. Il avait parlé d'une mission, était-il réellement un militaire ? Et il devait effectuer une mission assez importante ?

― Euh, tu… Tu es…

― Caporal Livaï, membre des forces spéciales de l'armée de terre et capitaine de l'escouade 7.

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite mais finie par hausser haut les sourcils tout en le regardant, Livaï terminant de boucler sa ceinture sans lui porter plus d'attention. Il se souvint avoir murmurer ce nom souvent dans la nuit tout en s'enfonçant en lui après l'avoir retourné à quatre pattes.

Sexy.

Il se releva à son tour et attrapa son pantalon qu'il avait repéré non loin du lit après avoir passé son boxer et s'avança jusqu'au caporal qui avait passé sa chemise et ajustait ses manches, le buste à découvert.

― Quand tu dis « une mission assez importante », tu penses à quoi ?

― Oh, un simple séjour en Afghanistan d'au moins six mois. Sûrement plus.

Étonnamment, Eren était touché par ce qu'il disait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais savoir que Livaï partait et allait certainement risquer sa vie dans un pays répertorié comme « dangereux » l'attristait, l'inquiétait. Étant caporal et dirigeant une escouade, il allait peut-être – sans aucun doute, en fait – prendre plus de risque et donc…

Non, il ne voulait pas y penser.

Il releva un peu les yeux en se rendant compte que Livaï s'était rapproché de lui jusqu'à ne se trouver qu'à quelques centimètres, un sourire amusé voire un brin rassurant plissant ses yeux. Livaï leva ses bras pour entourer sa nuque et l'embrassa tendrement, frissonnant en sentant ses bras se poser sur la taille et le serrer contre lui. Sa main gauche fourragea dans ses cheveux châtains alors que l'autre glissa le long de sa gorge.

Il se sépara de lui et plaqua leur front ensemble.

― Ne t'en fais pas, ce sera pas la première fois que je vais là-bas. Après dix-sept ans de service, tu te doutes bien que je vais pas me laisser crever comme ça.

Ça ne le rassurait pas du tout. Il était vraiment inquiet, son souffle profond s'emmêlait à celui du caporal et pinça un peu ses lèvres, fermant les yeux en se laissant aller dans les bras de Livaï.

Mais ce qui le troublait le plus restait justement cette inquiétude inexpliquée.

― Attends, dix-sept ans tu as dit ? Mais tu as quel âge ?

― Un peu plus de trente-trois ans. Je me suis engagé à seize ans. Déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

Trente-trois ans ? Alors ils avaient… Quinze ans de différence ?! Et le mec avec lequel il venait de coucher avait dépassé la trentaine et était caporal. En outre il allait partir pour au moins six mois dans un pays en guerre avec les plus grands pays du monde.

Ça faisait beaucoup d'éléments à assimiler !

Son visage se baissa et il apposa presque instinctivement ses lèvres sur le suçon déjà présent contre le cou du caporal qui soupira de délectation. Ah non, s'il commençait comme ça il ne pourra pas résister longtemps à la tentation. Il se souvenait encore de chaque endroit que ces lèvres avaient embrassé. Il bloqua soudainement sa respiration en le sentant mordre sa nuque, s'empêchant ainsi de gémir alors qu'il était certain que ce suçon là n'allait pas disparaître avant un bout de temps.

― Tu sais… Commença-t-il, la respiration hachée, je ne partirais que demain. On a encore du temps…

Saisissant ses propos – ou espérant en tout cas – il n'attendit pas plus pour le plaquer contre le mur et dévorer sa bouche avec délice, pressant autant que possible leur corps ensemble. Leur buste nu se touchait sans retenu et Livaï sentit sa ceinture voler et son pantalon lâcher. Un gémissement lui échappa malgré lui et la profondeur du baiser fit un instant trembler ses mains. Il avait l'habitude de coucher avec des hommes, mais habituellement ce n'étaient que ses subordonnés, les seules fois où il se faisait prendre c'était avec le commandant en chef.

Et lui n'était pas aussi impérieux et embrasé. Les jeunes avaient du bon.

Eren ne pensait plus à l'hypothétique futur et se contentait d'assouvir un désir irrépressible et soudain qu'il ne parvenait même pas expliquer. Mais il se fichait de tout cela et redressa vivement le visage de Livaï pour l'embrasser plus passionnément encore, frissonnant sous ses gémissements étouffés.

Pour l'instant il ne profiterait que de l'instant présent, avec son caporal.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, Livaï était déjà partit. Il était resté dans ses draps longtemps, regardant la place vide à côté de lui d'un regard triste. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, renvoyant dans la chambre des nuances orangés qui l'incitait à rester dormir ici, quitte à inquiéter Mikasa. Dans un soupir il se releva paresseusement, prit une douche rapide et s'habilla négligemment de ses vêtements froissés avant de se rendre dans le salon pour accéder à la porte d'entrée, prenant le temps cette fois-ci de détailler un peu l'appartement.

Les pièces étaient neutres, pas étonnant en sachant que Livaï devait sûrement ne passer que quelques instants ici. Son regard s'accrocha à un papier punaisé au mur juxtaposé à la porte, juste au dessus d'une petite table à hauteur du bassin. Il s'approcha de celle-ci et apprécia l'écriture fine en italique écrit à l'encre noire sur la fine feuille opaline. Le message était clair, net et précis : « _Ferme la porte en partant_ » avec une flèche indiquant le bas. Ses yeux se baissèrent d'eux mêmes pour tomber sur une clé dont le porte clé ressemblait à une paire d'ailes.

Et il se souvint sans mal que c'était l'insigne d'une des branches de l'armée.

Le geste le fit sourire. En lui confiant le double des clef, Livaï s'assurait qu'ils se reverraient, n'est-ce pas ? Il lui permettait pas la même occasion de passer régulièrement chez lui durant son absence, et s'il passait tout les jours, il le verrait forcément lorsqu'il rentrera.

Dans un sourire, Eren prit les clefs et ouvrit la porte, la claquant derrière elle pour la fermer à double tour. Il s'avança dans le palier et regagna l'ascenseur pour finalement rentrer chez lui. Il reconnaissait l'immeuble et parvenait donc à se repérer. A peine se jeta-t-il sur son lit que l'envie d'embrasser le caporal et de sentir son corps contre le sien contracta délicieusement son ventre.

Les mois allaient passer lentement…

.

.

* * *

**Karrow.**


	2. Waiting for you

.

**MY CORPORAL**

_**Waiting for you**_

**―**

Il avait prit l'habitude, à présent, de se rendre à l'appartement après ses cours, s'occupant de l'entretien de celui-ci et regardant les jours passer à travers la vitre. Plus le temps passait, plus son cœur se serrait de peur. Comment s'assurer qu'il allait bien ? Il faisait régulièrement des recherches sur Internet, écoutait les informations, lisait la presse, mais ce genre d'information étaient difficile à obtenir, et à chaque fois qu'il lisait le nombre potentiel de mort dans le camps japonais, il se sentait trembler.

Ce n'était pas une vie.

Il était toujours tenté de partir pour de bon, en laissant un message au caporal pour lui dire qu'ils ne se reverraient probablement plus, mais l'image de leurs étreintes lui revenait tel une bombe et il ne pouvait que patienter encore. Il voulait encore le voir, lui faire l'amour, toute la nuit, toute la journée. Profiter de sa présence, de sa chaleur, de ses sourires. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

Depuis maintenant près de huit mois qu'il était partit, Eren passait le plus clair de son temps libre dans le lit de Livaï, à observer d'un œil distrait le paysage derrière la baie vitrée. Il suivait à peine ses cours, ses notes dégringolant dangereusement et Mikasa s'interrogeant vivement sur son état. Mais il ne voulait rien lui dire, il n'y avait pas lieu de conversation de toute façon. Livaï lui manquait, c'était tout. Et le dire de vive voix risquerait vraiment de le plonger au fond du gouffre.

Il s'était familiarisé avec l'appartement, et y vivait presque. Il remplissait le réfrigérateur, avait sa place de vêtement dans l'armoire de la chambre, avait sans y penser mit ses produits hygiénique dans la salle de bain… Il se sentait presque chez lui, presque bien, il ne manquait plus que Livaï.

Il avait même trouvé quelques photos, Livaï était en uniforme – et cela lui allait divinement bien – en compagnie d'une femme et de trois hommes qu'il devinaient faire parties de son escouade. Ils semblaient proche, mais sur aucune des photos le caporal n'avait arboré le même sourire que durant cette nuit-là. Il avait toujours l'air strict, éloigné, voire même exigeant. Mais diablement attirant, et il avait vite rangé les clichés pour ne pas que la pointe de douleur n'étreigne son cœur.

Mais ça avait été trop tard.

Eren soupira lourdement en pénétrant dans l'ascenseur. Dix mois. Combien de temps encore jouera-t-il le rôle de la femme inquiète pour son mari ? Il n'en pouvait plus, son état s'était empiré depuis que le caporal était partit, des cernes entouraient ses yeux et son teint pâle lui donnait mauvaise mine. Il se reprit en se disant qu'il pouvait patienter tant que cela signifiait que Livaï était en vie.

Même s'il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir.

Et voilà qu'il se plombait lui-même le moral. Il était fort pour cela en ce moment, lui qui était connu pour sa vivacité et sa détermination à toute épreuve devait certainement en décevoir plus d'un. Il marcha distraitement jusqu'à la porte et inséra la clé à l'intérieur pour pénétrer dans l'appartement, laissant tomber son sac de surprise. Sa respiration devint difficile et son corps trembla violemment. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire… Il était tenté de se pincer fortement le bras, le flanc, la joue ou n'importe quel autre endroit pour s'assurer que c'était bel et bien la vérité.

Livaï était là, juste au milieu du salon, encore habillé de son uniforme tâché de poussière et de saleté, voire de sang et son cœur faillit sortir de sa poitrine. Il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau. Le silence régna un instant, seulement entrecoupé par la respiration saccadée de Jaeger qui finit par s'avancer rapidement vers lui pour plaquer leurs lèvres ensemble, le faisant reculer sous l'impétuosité du geste et gémir brusquement. Leur langue s'était vite retrouvée, valsant avec ardeur et Livaï reculant toujours sans parvenir à retenir Eren.

Ce dernier caressait avec ferveur le corps du caporal, avançant à chaque pas en arrière que Livaï effectuait et finit par le coller au mur, redressant sa jambe pour caresser son bassin. Il n'entendait pas le caporal l'appeler – ou faisait semblant – pour lui demander d'arrêter et attrapa ses poignets pour les maintenir d'une main au dessus de lui. C'était si bon de le sentir à nouveau, de le revoir, il ne voulait plus relâcher ses lèvres de peur de le voir disparaître, de peur de le perdre à nouveau.

― Er-Eren… La, Mmh… La porte- Ngh…

Le caporal essayait désespérément de l'appeler, mais ses lèvres se faisaient happer au moindre son intelligible qu'il parvenait à énoncer. La chaleur d'Eren le gagnait indéniablement, et il se sentait fondre sous cette déferlante de désir. Le baiser était si violent et désespéré que ses lèvres en pâtissait, et les dix mois d'abstinence qu'il avait dû subir ne lui permettait pas de rester insensible à ce qui se passait.

Jaeger quitta à regret ses lèvres, la respiration bruyante, et il posa son front contre celui de Livaï, effleurant parfois ses lèvres rouges et gonflées des siennes.

― Livaï…

Encore complètement accolé l'un à l'autre, le caporal frémit imperceptiblement et essaya de reprendre son souffle sans le quitter des yeux. Ça avait été soudain, il ne s'y était vraiment pas attendu.

― Surprise, souffla-t-il simplement.

Il aurait pu l'appeler, mais il avait préféré le voir directement pour constater sa réaction, tout en craignant de trouver son appartement vide de toute présence. Sa réaction ne l'avait pas le moins du monde déçu.

― Tu t'es inquiété, c'est ça ?

Eren ne répondit pas, l'envie de l'embrasser encore présente en lui, et se contenta de relâcher ses poignets pour le prendre doucement dans ses bras, sous le sourire rassurant du caporal. Oui, c'était évident qu'il s'était inquiété, plus encore il avait eu peur.

― C'était pourtant censé n'être que le coup d'un soir, et pourtant je ne peux pas t'en vouloir…

Livaï avait raison, ce ne devait être que le coup d'un soir, une simple passade, une aventure quelconque, un geste stupide… Et jamais Eren n'aurait pu penser que ce simple instant changerait autant son quotidien.

― … Parce que moi aussi j'ai eu peur… que tu ne sois parti lorsque je reviendrais.

Jaeger écarquilla les yeux, le visage figé de stupeur. Livaï avait eu peur ? Que lui ne parte ? C'était insensé, il y avait peut-être pensé, brièvement, mais jamais il n'aurait fait cela. Comment pourrait-il se passer des moments passés dans les bras de Livaï ? Même si ça n'avait duré en tout et pour tout deux jours, ou plutôt une nuit et un jour.

― Moi j'ai eu peur pour ta vie… Commença-t-il en s'éloignant un peu de lui pour plonger dans ses yeux, et moi non plus je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Parce qu'autrefois aussi j'avais voulu m'engager en tant que militaire.

― Mais tu ne le feras pas. Ordonna Livaï avec son air de caporal.

Eren sourit, amusé, et se baissa pour l'embrasser plus tendrement cette fois-ci, savourant d'une nouvelle manière sa bouche.

― Eren. Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas nos émouvantes retrouvailles, mais j'aimerais vraiment prendre une douche. C'est dégueulasse.

― Mais-euh ! Je veux pas te lâcher ! Pleurnicha Jaeger en se collant à lui, frottant leur tête ensemble.

Livaï fronça les sourcils, le visage blasé. Comment pouvait-il se frotter à lui alors qu'il était couvert de merde ? Il écarquilla les yeux en le sentant embrasser sa nuque et tenta de le dégager, sans succès cependant. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il y mettait de la conviction.

― Arrête ! C'est dégoûtant ! Mm...

― Alors, si on prenait une douche ensemble ?

Les lèvres encore à quelques millimètres les unes des autres, Livaï s'immobilisa avant de sourire narquoisement, et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

― Je pense qu'en effet une douche te fera du bien. Tu es malade ? Demanda le caporal avoir détaillé son visage.

Sa pâleur et ses cernes l'inquiétait, mais il était plutôt ravi de voir que sa fougue soit resté la même que dans ses souvenirs. Eren alla fermer la porte après que le caporal le lui ai demandé, honteux de voir que le choc lui ait fait oublié, et se rendit dans la salle de bain, voyant Livaï retirer déjà ses vêtements et en fit de même.

A peine Livaï pénétra-t-il dans la cabine qu'il sentit le torse d'Eren se coller à son dos et il tourna son visage par réflexe vers lui, donnant au Jaeger l'occasion de l'embrasser à nouveau. La main droite d'Eren maintenait son visage pour ne pas qu'il se détourne et de sa main gauche il ouvrit le jet d'eau, faisant sursauter Livaï.

Lui-même avait eu un léger spasme de froid.

Il régla rapidement la température de l'eau en grommelant, échauffé par les baiser du caporal contre son épaule. Chose faite il tira un coup sec les cheveux de Livaï sans pour autant lui faire mal et goûta sans retenu à sa gorge, la mordant avec délectation pour y apposer un suçon. Mais le caporal l'arrêta, lui ordonnant d'abord de terminer de se laver.

Pff, était-il maniaque ?

Il abdiqua, se saisit d'un flacon de shampoing et massa son cuir chevelu pour faire mousser le produit et passa rapidement ses mains sur son corps pour se nettoyer. Il se tourna ensuite vers le caporal et avec un sourire entendu décida de l'aider, se collant à lui et touchant son corps sans retenu. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent à nouveau les siennes, sensuellement, délicatement, avant que leurs verges n'en fassent de même.

Les mains d'Eren brûlaient la peau du caporal dont les mains s'étaient agrippées à sa nuque. Sa bouche rougie respira à grande goulée lorsque Eren s'attaqua à sa gorge. Dieu ce que sa bouche lui avait manquée… Ses mains aussi, et son impressionnante présence. Il sursauta en sentant la paroi glacée de la douche et noua ses jambes à la taille de Jaeger, gémissant en sentant la main d'Eren s'aventurer jusqu'à son intimité. Il descendit sa propre main jusqu'à leurs membres qu'il caressa ensemble, faisant grogner le châtain.

― Livaï… T'es chaud…

Oh oui, il l'était. Sa respiration était si saccadée et ses gémissements si sensuels qu'ils échauffaient Eren.

― Tu sais, je me souviens encore…

Il enfonça brutalement deux doigts en lui, se délectant de le voir se cambrer en criant de surprise et en crispant ses mains.

― … De comment te faire crier. Termina-t-il en souriant vicieusement.

― Alors fais en bon usage…

Il bougea rapidement ses doigts, regardant avec envie Livaï se tortiller sous le plaisir alors que leurs membres palpitaient. Il ne parviendrait pas à se retenir plus longtemps. La chaleur qui entourait ses doigts était réellement tentante, d'autant plus lorsqu'il l'avait déjà expérimenté. Il alla mordiller son lobe, grognant sous ses cris de jouissance et pesta contre la difficulté de la situation. Ce n'était pas chose aisée de le faire contre la paroi de la douche, l'eau faisait glisser le corps de Livaï qu'il devait maintenir et l'eau brûlante qui se déversait sur eux ne simplifiait rien.

Il retira ses doigts et décolla le caporal qui reposa pied à terre avant de fermer l'eau et d'embrasser voracement son amant tout en sortant précautionneusement de la douche.

― Mm… Qu'est-ce que… Ngh, tu fais…

― La chambre.

Il voulut lui refuser l'accès à la chambre car ils étaient trempés, mais ne pu piper mot tant Eren semblait pressé et désireux de le posséder. Jaeger claqua la porte d'un coup de pied et accompagna Livaï qui tomba dos contre le lit, remontant ardemment ses jambes contre le bassin d'Eren qui caressa fiévreusement ses cuisses sans lâcher ses lèvres. Il frotta leurs érections entre elles, gémissant contre l'oreille du caporal et mordit violemment sa nuque pour y laisser une trace.

Sans attendre il le pénétra directement, Livaï glapissant de douleur et fusillant Eren du regard. Ses mains se fermèrent en un poing en serrant les coussins un peu plus hauts, les mains tremblantes.

― T'as jamais été doucereux à ce stade là toi…

― Que veux-tu, si tu n'avais pas été aussi désirable peut-être que j'aurais pris plus mon temps. Mais putain, toi t'es toujours aussi serré…

Décidant de finalement attendre un peu pour prendre en compte la remarque de Livaï, Jaeger captura ses lèvres déjà meurtries pour les rougir plus encore, sa main droite pompant son membre pour le détendre.

― Han… Hmm, bouge… Dépêche !

Ce ton suppliant eu raison de lui et il s'évertua à donner de larges coups butoirs, ravi de le voir se cambrer sous lui. Il était presque plus jouissif de voir le caporal ainsi que de se sentir en lui. Ses coups n'avaient rien de tendres et tentaient toujours d'aller plus loin et de les combler, faisant gémir les deux amants et grincer le lit.

N'y tenant plus, sa prostate se faisant malmener, Livaï se cambra une énième fois en se libérant entre eux, gémissant en sentant la semence de son cadet s'insérer brutalement en lui et glissant contre ses cuisses. Il n'eût pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, que la bouche d'Eren dévasta la sienne avant de se retirer délicatement pour se coucher à côté de lui, un bras contre ses yeux. Sa main droite alla rencontrer celle du caporal qu'il serra affectueusement.

Livaï s'était mit sur le flanc, fermant déjà les yeux de fatigue en calant son visage contre le cou du châtain et caressait de son autre main le torse de Jaeger. Eren sourit en se mordant la lèvre, frissonnant sous le souffle hachée du caporal et ses furtives caresses.

― Ma parole tu le fais exprès…

Eren se redressa sur un coude et embrassa délicatement la nuque du caporal, remontant doucement jusqu'à sa mâchoire alors que Livaï souriait d'amusement. Ses mains caressaient le torse de Jaeger avant d'effleurer sa gorge.

― C'est pour tenter de te faire pardonner que tu te montres si tendre, maintenant ?

Il sentit son cadet mordre sa jugulaire, le faisant imperceptiblement grimacer et voulu repousser Eren, mais ses mains furent emprisonnées au dessus de sa tête.

― Eren… Arrête… Mm, ah ! Sursauta-t-il en le sentant enfoncer ses dents dans sa chair.

Jaeger plaqua leur corps ensemble et changea de zone pour réitérer son geste. Les légers soupirs de son caporal rendaient sa respiration profonde et ses gestes plus passionnés. Il se recula lentement pour poser son front contre le sien, lèvres contre lèvres.

― C'que t'es sexy… Souffla Eren en effleurant sensuellement ses lèvres.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le toucher, l'embrasser, encore et encore, se coller à lui pour le sentir près de lui, tout en sachant qu'ils étaient un peu fatigués après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Livaï eût un bref sourire, ses mains toujours emprisonnés et releva l'une de ses jambes pour caresser son flanc nu. La provocation avait du bon, parfois.

― T'as les lèvres si rouges, ça me donne envie de les embrasser encore.

Alors qu'il allait céder à son envie, Livaï détourna le visage, le laissant rencontrer sa joue, près de ses lèvres. Jaeger eût une moue boudeuse, prêt à réitérer le geste pour cette fois-ci réussir à ravager ses lèvres mais le caporal parla avant.

― Eren, il faut qu'on parle.

Oulà, ça sentait le roussi…

.

.

* * *

**Karrow.**


	3. Our Relation

.

**MY CORPORAL**

_**Our Relation**_

**―**

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, Eren et Livaï buvaient une tasse de thé dans le salon. Ils ne s'étaient que sommairement habillés, Eren ne portant que son jean et étant pied nu et Livaï arborant un slim sombre et une chemise encore ouverte. Jaeger ne savait pas trop de quoi voulait discuter le caporal, mais en avait une petite idée.

― Eren.

Le susnommé releva ses yeux pour regarder son amant, baissant sa tasse qu'il tint entre ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Quelle idée de tenir une discussion sérieuse torse nu ? Ne pu s'empêcher de penser Livaï en louchant brièvement sur son torse. Quoique, il était mal placé pour parler, la flemmardise l'avait empêché de boutonner son haut.

― Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas se voir.

Le choc de l'annonce figea Eren dont le visage se décomposa lentement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait entendu… Arrêter de se voir ? Mais pourquoi ? Il aurait pensé qu'ils auraient parlés des difficultés qu'ils allaient rencontrer, Livaï étant militaire, cela n'allait pas leur permettre de se voir souvent, mais couper tout contact ? Impensable. Irréalisable.

– Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? Demanda calmement Eren en fronçant les sourcils.

Livaï se pencha pour poser sa tasse sur la table basse et croisa les jambes en regardant son cadet de la même manière qu'avait vu Jaeger sur les photos. Distant, sérieux, froid et imperturbable. Était-il sérieux ou était-ce une façade ? C'était à peine s'il parvenait à l'écouter tant son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine et assourdissait ses sens.

― Regardes toi, tu es si pâle, si fatigué, les mois passés n'ont pas dû être de tout repos. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, alors autant tout arrêter maintenant puisque ce n'est que le début.

Jaeger n'y croyait pas, alors c'était à cause de lui que Livaï voulait stopper leur relation ? Parce qu'il s'était rendu malade sous l'attente, presque dépressif sous l'absence de son caporal ? Il ne voulait pas y croire.

― Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu crois que parce qu'on ne se reverra pas je ne m'inquièterais plus ? Que j'oublierais tout et continuerais à vivre ma vie comme si de rien n'était ?

Non, ils savaient bien que non. Ce n'était pas ce qu'avait voulu dire Livaï, et ils le savaient tous deux. Le caporal soupira silencieusement, baissant ses épaules avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à bien décrire ses pensées, c'était troublant et dérangeant. Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, pestant intérieurement. Pourquoi face à Eren ne pouvait-il pas se conduire comme le soldat qu'il était ?

― Pour toi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre nous ? Questionna-t-il finalement sans le regarder.

Ne s'attendant pas à cette question, le jeune étudiant papillonna des yeux, et entrouvrit les lèvres avant de répondre avec simplicité. C'était d'une telle évidence pour lui qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question.

― Ce qu'il y a entre nous ? Ben, une relation, certainement pas un simple coup, si c'est ce que tu demandes.

Livaï releva ses yeux pour les plonger dans ceux d'Eren, plissant un peu les yeux pour lui demander implicitement de poursuivre.

― On n'est peut-être pas encore dans le stade du « je t'aime » et de la guimauve dégoulinante de niaiserie, mais je sais que je veux rester avec toi. Que je veux m'inquiéter pour toi, rire avec toi, pleurer pour toi, et te faire encore l'amour.

Livaï s'humecta les lèvres et détourna les yeux en entendant la dernière partie de la phrase, un peu gêné qu'il le dise avec autant de sérieux mais le regarda à nouveau bien vite. Ses yeux émeraude étaient brillants de détermination et il lui présenta sa main pour qu'il la prenne avant de l'attirer à lui pour qu'il soit à ses côtés. Le caporal grimaça un peu en s'installant, le postérieur encore douloureux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Eren.

― Je ne veux pas te retrouver encore comme ça. Tu m'inquiètes aussi beaucoup…

― Moi je ne risque pas ma vie. Au pire je devrais consulter un psychologue, mais rien de bien grave ! Plaisanta-t-il en le serrant contre lui. Aïe !

Il fit reculer le caporal et se massa le ventre tandis que Livaï adoptait une mine blasé, un brin énervé.

― Tu es en train de me dire que je suis plus en tord que toi ?

― Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Juste que j'ai plus de raison de m'inquiéter, toi tu n'as rien à craindre. Je t'attendrais toujours. Souffla-t-il en s'approchant de ses lèvres qu'il embrassa délicatement.

Livaï répondit avec soin, se redressant pour coucher Jaeger sur le canapé et se positionner au dessus de lui en soupirant de délice. Il sentit les mains de son cadet se poser sur sa taille, glissant sous la chemise encore ouverte pour masser sa peau.

― Tu n'en as pas eu assez tout à l'heure ? Sourit narquoisement l'étudiant en le regardant avec désir.

Dix mois d'abstinence, c'était trop long. Si à chaque fois qu'il revenait il passait le plus clair de leur temps à assouvir leur pulsion, cela n'allait pas se résumer à grand-chose.

― Tu mens. Tu ne m'attendras pas. Cette fois-ci, cela a durer dix mois, c'était tellement long que tous les matins je me levais en me disant que je ne te verrais plus. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu étais là lorsque je suis rentré, ni même ce que tu as pu faire durant mon absence. Tu crois que je pourrais le supporter ?

Vu comme ça, Livaï aussi avait dû avoir sa dose de doute et de souffrance. Il était vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas lui apporter la preuve de sa fidélité, bien qu'ils ne sortaient pas officiellement ensemble à ce moment-là. Il ne pouvait que lui assurer son innocence et sa bonne foi. Mais il se sentit tout de même vexé de constater que son amant doutait de lui.

Cependant il décida de se mettre à sa place, qu'aurait-il pensé s'il s'était rendu dans un autre pays des mois durant pour son travail ? Il aurait eût peur durant toute la mission, de s'être vu remplacer par un autre, de voir son amant changé…

Oui, il aurait sûrement réagit pareil, si ce n'était pire.

― C'est vrai que je peux pas te montrer la preuve que je t'ai été fidèle, à part ma parole je n'ai rien. Mais… Je ne veux pas qu'on arrête tout uniquement à cause de ton métier. Ce n'est pas une barrière, juste une contrainte. Et il va falloir s'y adapter et vivre avec. Je te jure que je t'attendrais, deux ans, cinq ans s'il le faut si ça peut me permettre de t'embrasser à nouveau.

Le caporal se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, front contre front, alors que le regard d'Eren le captait entièrement. Ses paroles lui avaient fait rater un battement et il s'en voulait de n'avoir aucune parole pour lui renvoyer ses sentiments.

― Arrête de dire des choses aussi craquantes…

Un bref rire secoua silencieusement les épaules de Jaeger avant qu'il ne pose sa main sur la nuque du caporal pour l'embrasser. Il n'arriverait jamais à se passer de ses lèvres, elles avaient un léger goût de tabac assez piquant qui le dopait, le rendait accro et l'enivrait au plus haut point.

― Livaï, je te le demande officiellement. Est-ce que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ?

― Ouais. Sourit-il simplement avec tendresse après s'être redressé pour rester assis sur son bassin, les mains à plats sur la poitrine de Jaeger.

Eren plaça ses mains sur les hanches du caporal, les caressant doucement. Livaï pencha légèrement la tête à droite en voyant l'air pensif de son cadet, presque inquiet ou triste. Il le laissa poursuivre ses pensées, caressant son torse sans s'en rendre compte et finie par effleurer sa joue de ses doigts pour le ramener à lui.

― Désolé. Je me demandais juste… Euh, tu vas repartir bientôt ?

― Tu es trop mignon. Ria doucement le caporal.

Livaï sourit d'amusement en se baissant pour l'embrasser à nouveau, soulevant d'une main son menton. Il était vraiment mignon à se montrer aussi timide concernant ses activités. Une pression de la main d'Eren sur son dos le plaqua contre lui, ses jambes écartées de chaque côté de l'étudiant qui n'hésita pas à approfondir. Son dos cambré faisant ressortir son bassin et excitait grandement Jaeger qui ne pu s'empêcher de les masser avec convoitise.

― Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai un peu de temps pour m'installer et me reposer. Commença-t-il en caressant la joue d'Eren du bout des doigts. Au moins un bon mois avant qu'une autre mission me soit affectée, sauf si une urgence arrive.

L'étudiant replaça une mèche de cheveux du caporal derrière son oreille avant que ce dernier ne cale son visage contre son cou, prodiguant quelques baisers papillons contre sa gorge.

― Et, à ton avis… La durée de ta prochaine affectation… Elle sera aussi longue ?

― Peut-être pas aussi longue, cette fois-ci c'était spécial. Mais étant donné mon rang, oui, il faut compter plusieurs mois. Murmura-t-il en chatouillant son torse de sa main.

Ça allait être dur, pour eux deux. Être séparé durant des mois n'allait pas rendre leur relation des plus aisées. Peut-être même qu'ils se disputerons, qu'ils voudrons se quitter par lassitude et inquiétude, par peur ou colère. Eren était en tout cas certain que la plupart du temps qu'ils allaient passer ensemble se déroulerait dans le lit. Ou dans la douche. Ou contre un mur. Ou alors par terre.

En tout cas ça risquait d'être torride. Au moins ça contrebalancerait par rapport aux longs moments d'absences qui surviendraient inexorablement.

― Un mois c'est court. Si on en profitait ? Proposa Jaeger d'une voix rauque en passant ses mains sous la chemise de Livaï.

Oh oui, torride.

.

.

* * *

**Karrow**


End file.
